Wicked Game
by DarkAkane332
Summary: Miroku and Sango never meant to fall in love but sometimes things happen for a reason. Based of the song Wicked Game. Rated for safety, not a lemon. I do not own InuYasha or the song.


**Wicked Game**

They never meant to fall in love but everything happens for a reason.

The sun was setting in Feudal Japan and the last rays of light cast a beautiful red and orange glow over the land. Sango sat on the bank of the river outside Kaede's village staring blankly at the water as it flowed by, a thousand thoughts flooding her mind. The day before she had finally been reunited with her younger brother Kohaku. Sango remembered the heartbreaking sight of her brother as he lay dead in her arms, and she remembered how the whole world came crashing down around her when she realized that she had failed. But that heartache quickly turned to joy and she had wept tears of relief when Kohaku was granted life by the last remaining light left behind by Kikyo. However, the happiness she felt at having her brother back was stifled when they returned to the village and she saw Miroku.

Sango remembered the scars of miasma that stretched up his arm and were dangerously close to his heart and tried her best not to weep. She had finally rescued her brother from Naraku and he was free to live out the rest of his life. But in gaining a brother, she was now coming to the conclusion that she could very well lose the man she loved. It wasn't fair, and the tears that threatened to fall came cascading down her pretty face and she buried her face into her arms and openly began sobbing.

She knew that it was wrong to fall in love with a man who had a death sentence. At any moment Miroku's windtunnel could tear open and he would be torn apart. Sango tried to keep her distance from him and she tried to convince herself that falling in love was a distraction that she could not afford, not if she wanted to rescue Kohaku and avenger her family. Despite her best efforts she slowly began to realize that she had fallen for the handsome yet flirtatious monk. He became a source of strength for her whenever she encountered puppet Kohaku and needed encouragement to keep fighting. He was her friend and her partner, and from that closeness came the love that she had so desperately tried to avoid.

Sango continued to sob, letting out all the emotions that she had been trying to keep inside for so long. She had no idea that she was being watched with eyes that mirrored her pain and sorrow. Not being able to contain himself any longer, Miroku moved forward to where Sango sat. He knelt down beside her and gently pulled her into his warm embrace. At first she tensed up, but Miroku's familiar scent flooded her senses and she immediately relaxed into his arms. He sat with her for the longest time, no words passing between the young engaged couple. It was Miroku who decided to break the silence first.

"Forgive me Sango," Miroku murmured quietly into her hair, "I could not bring myself to tell you the truth. You had so many burdens to bare, I couldn't add my own to the ones you already carry."

Sango was quiet for a few moments, trying to gather herself before speaking. "I just wish you would have told me Miroku…I just…. I can't stand the thought of losing you," she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around the monk and buried her face into his shoulder.

Miroku could not give her an answer, so he simple sat and continued to hold her. He knew he should not have fallen in love with Sango. He knew in the end, if they did not defeat Naraku in time his death would only bring her more pain, and she would lose another person that she cared for. But she is Sango, she is smart, beautiful, talented, and an amazing demon slayer. How could he not fall in love with her? Against his better judgement, Miroku decided to step over the line he never intended to cross with Sango. He gently pulled her away and brought his hands up to cup her face. Her big brown eyes were red and puffy from all the crying but even now she captivated his heart. In slow motion, he leaned in and let his lips meet hers in a chaste kiss.

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

 _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

 _And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

Sango's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She had kissed Miroku when he was lying unconscious in the shed right before she went after Kohaku but as far as she knew, he had no idea that that kiss had taken place. This kiss was very different from that one. His lips were soft and gentle and Sango felt as though the whole world was melting away. She closed her eyes and leaned in a bit more creating more pressure.

Miroku was the one who pulled back for air first. He felt as if his whole body was on fire and it was as though a giant weight was on his chest making it hard for him to breath. He gazed into Sango's eyes as she stared back into his unflinching. He saw in her eyes the deep love that had developed between the two of them and knew that his eyes reflected the same love.

"Miroku, I want to ask you something," Sango spoke never breaking eye contact with the monk.

"Anything for you Sango," he whispered back pressing his forehead against her own, reveling in the shared closeness.

"Make love to me, Miroku," she said in a low voice before capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

 _With you_

Miroku's mind was so befuddled that he could not even process what was going on. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine those words coming out of Sango's mouth. He had dreamed of being intimate with Sango several times, however in all of his daydreams the windtunnel was gone and he and Sango were married with a home of their own. Miroku never wanted to lay with Sango as just another woman. True he had had several women in the past but Sango was different. He wanted to marry her and have a family with her, not use her for pleasure.

Miroku gently pushed Sango away but still kept his forehead connected to hers. "Sango… I can't do that," he whispered. "I never wanted you for sex Sango. I want to be your husband not your lover," he pleaded with her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I know that Miroku," she said while cupping his face in her warm hands. "I want to be your wife and live beside you the rest of my life. But realizing that you could die any day makes me want to cherish the time I have with you now more than ever," Sango spoke in a loving tone. "I don't want to lose you without ever being fully connected to you, in body and soul," she whispered.

Miroku looked deep into Sango's eyes, searching for any hint of regret or discomfort. Instead, he saw the confidence that he had always come to associate with Sango. Once she set her mind on something she rarely ever went back on it. Miroku closed his eyes and thought long and hard about what he wanted to say.

 _What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way._

 _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

 _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

 _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

Finally, with a soft sigh, he met her eyes again and asked, "Are you sure Sango? Once we go through with this, there is no going back. Are you really okay giving yourself to a man who may not survive the final battle?"

With a small smile that lite up her eyes, Sango took his face in her hands once more and leaned into him so that they were only a breath apart. "Miroku I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want to be with you and I know, without a doubt, that there will never be another man that I would want to share my life with," she said not once breaking eye contact with the monk.

Satisfied with the slayer's answer, Miroku closed the space between them and met her lips in another hot and steamy kiss. This time, instead of the soft, gentle kiss he gave her earlier, he poured all the emotions he had been holding back since she agreed to live with him and bear his children. Miroku continued to kiss her and quickly began to undo the knot keeping his light purple kesa tied. Once it was undone, he broke the kiss long enough to spread the thin robe on the ground and motioned for Sango to sit on it.

Once Sango was comfortably positioned on his kesa, Miroku went to work with the rest of his clothing. Sango could only sit and watch as the monk untied the knots holding his dark kimono in place. He shed the garment and allowed Sango her first good look at his body. For a monk, Miroku was in very good shape, he had a nice medium build and very well developed muscles. Sango stared for a few minutes until Miroku began moving towards her, encouraging her to lay back with another round of succulent kisses.

While Miroku had her distracted, he slowly began to loosen the knots and ties that held her clothes in place. Not wanting her to get nervous he continued to kiss her, keeping her attention on his mouth and not his wandering hands. When he finally released the last of the ties he stopped kissing her long enough to begin slowly sliding her clothes from her body. Once her body was fully bared, Miroku took his time admiring her perfect features.

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

Sango was absolutely breathtaking. There wasn't a woman on this Earth who could rival the slayer who lay beneath him. Miroku was not surprised at all the see that Sango was fairly muscular, especially given her lifelong profession. He was also not surprised at the number of scars that marred her beautiful flesh. If anything, the scars only enhanced her beauty. When he was done taking in the sight of the woman he loved, he softly leaned over her body and began kissing her once again.

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

That night, Miroku took his time and fulfilled the wish that Sango had asked of him. And when the sun rose the next morning, he did not feel fear or shame as he thought he would. Instead he admired the woman sleeping next to him and vowed that he would fight. He would fight to survive, so that he could spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

 _With you_

 **Author's note:** Hey guys, it's been awhile since I last posted something though not for lack of trying. I'm currently working on a big writing project that I hope can get going soon. I won't give out too much information as it will be awhile before any of it is posted just know that I am pulling something together. This piece was completely out of the blue and came to me as I listened to the song "Wicked Game". The version I listened to and referenced in the story is here ( watch?v=8-2hUmoaPfU) so go and listen to it if you get the chance. It's very beautiful.


End file.
